Enter the Sniper
by NeoSuplex
Summary: [Cracka Smacka] CK gains some Military attention and Sergeant Johnson is assigned to take him out.


"You wanted to see me, sir?" A black marine dressed in military fatigues strolled into the colonel's office.

"Ah, yes, Sergeant Johnson... I was just rechecking your mission history," The colonel replied. He looked up from the files on his desk to get a better look at the soldier. His neck had to crane slightly to take in the warrior's entire form. "Very impressive, Sergeant. Over 100 missions, all targets neutralized."

"I do my best, sir."

"So I see." His tone dropped to a more serious octave. "I have an important mission for you. I see that you have a bit of urban combat experience?" The sergeant nodded. "Well, your next mission is going to put that to the test. Your target is somewhere in Alister City, California."

* * *

"Damn, CK, you got all da crackas that fast? Shit, you musta been pissed as hell, dawg!" Jimmy whooped. "Them fools didn't even have time to scream, yo! Man, I ain't never-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy," CK said rubbing his left temple. He threw his sword to the floor where it changed back into an extremely frightened old man. "I'm hungry. Where can I get a good meal around here?"

"I know a real good place right around the corner, dawg. Hold up a sec, though." Jimmy began to run over to a nearby shop. "I'ma just go get some flavored cig-" At that moment a gunshot was heard and Jimmy fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch... Whoever did that better have better powers than his sorry ass..." Cracka Smacka started to walk over to Jimmy's corpse to try and determine the origin of the bullet. Before he had made it completely to where Jimmy lay, a round hit him in the shoulder. The force of the impact twisted his torso slightly, but he still managed to remain standing. He stared off into the distance to where the shot seemed to have come from, but couldn't seem to make out a target. "You've got to be kidding me. This guy is actually hiding from me?" the thief muttered. CK stole the bullet from inside of the wound and tossed it up into the air. Then, he waited...

* * *

_Shit! _The sniper cursed internally. The sound of a fist striking the ground in frustration echoed through the dimly lit room. _He's still standing up after that shot? The Colonel warned me about underestimating this guy, but I just had to show off. All that training in the marines and I still pulled an amateur stunt like that.. I should have known not to play around..._ Sergeant Johnson peered over the windowsill to see if the target had gotten wise as to the origin of the firing. The Cracka Smacka was still standing in the street 3 blocks away and about 70 stories down glancing around the city. It seemed as though he still hadn't located the source, so Johnson figured it was safe to attempt another shot. _This time, no games... The shot has to go strait through the head._ The sniper reloaded, placed the reticle, made adjustments for the wind, took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled while pulling the trigger.

In the same instant, CK reacted. He snatched at something in the air and launched it towards the window. There was a sharp pop, and then... nothing. No impact. The marine continued to stare at CK in disbelief. There was absolutely no chance that the bullet had missed. The target didn't move, so there was no chance that he somehow dodged the shot. Even if he had wanted to, he was looking in the wrong direction to see a muzzle flash and the sound of the gunshot wouldn't have reached the area until well after impact. It made no sense... So the marine just continued to stare into the rifle's scope in shock.

CK was... _smiling!_ He was grinning from ear to ear. Enraged by this, the marine tore the scope off of the rifle and threw it at the target. "Stop fucking grinning, you bastard!" The action was immediately regretted.

_Shit. He knows where I am. I have to get out of here... I have to-_

"I bet you wish you had run when you had the chance, huh?" CK said with malice lining every syllable. The marine stayed frozen in the same position, arm still hanging over the windowsill. "Go ahead and turn around. I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to give you one more shot before I kill you. Maybe."

The marine slowly stood up, still facing the window. "That's funny... I remember hearing that you were against killing women."

* * *

CK suddenly burst out laughing. He had to take a few steps back to brace himself against the door of the small office they were occupying to keep from falling over. He tried to raise his other hand to point, but his hand kept returning to his stomach as though he was trying to keep it attached. "You... Chick... Trying to kill..." he managed to sputter in between chuckles and coughs.

"I don't really see the humor, murderer. I still have every intention of killing you. You see, I'm a killer, too. But, I only kill people with stupid ass ideas of fun."

CK tried again to stand on his feet, still laughing. "Heh, sorry babe. It's just, I thought today was about to be annoying as hell. I mean my powers just got killed and then I got attacked by a fucking pussy ass sniper..." he paused to wipe a tear from his eye. "and then I come to find out... you're literally a pussy." CK doubled over, taken again by the laughter.

_Great.. So he's racist and sexist AND he's insulting my job. This is going to be satisfying._ She raised her sidearm and pointed it at his head, but before she could pull the trigger CK was standing next to her with the gun in his hand. Still laughing.

"HAH! Don't tell me you think you're going to kill me with this thing. Bitch, your rifle didn't even kill me; what makes you think a peashooter will do the job?" He reeled back, laughing even harder now.

By this time the sergeant was visibly pissed off; her earlier cool demeanor had abandoned her. In a swift motion, she threw an elbow into CK's gut, and lifted her rifle to the bottom of his chin. "Dodge this!" she yelled. She turned her head toward our hero with pure hatred burning behind her eyes. Her finger tightened over the trigger as every second stretched enough to fill an hour. But, she didn't fire. CK was _still _laughing. He hadn't even flinched.

_What the fuck is wrong with this guy... He's cackling like a moron! How can this imbecile possibly be worthy enough for them to send ME after him? They called me off of a classified, top priority recon and assassination mission to have me take shots and a common street thug. But I'm not even taking the shot... He's right here at the end of my gun, but I can't pull the trigger... Why can't I fire?_

CK finally seemed to calm down. "OK, OK, enough games." He took off his over shirt and tossed it to the ground. "Let's get it on, bitch. "

Johnson raised her fists in anticipation of hand to hand combat, but then she noticed Cracka Smacka was beginning to remove his pants. It hadn't been possible for the sergeant to be any angrier with CK... but she immediately was. This pig actually thought they were about to have sex! "Are you telling me that's the famous 'CK Charm'? That's your pick up line: 'Let's get it on, bitch'?"

CK scratched his chin pensively "Actually... I normally don't even say that much." He furrowed his brow and took a few steps back from the enraged soldier. "You know, there's something strange about you. You're the first woman to ever resist me..." Then, his usual smile returned to his face. "I've never been more turned on in my life."

"Damn you..." she cursed under her breath. Now she understood what was going on. He had some sort of psychic hold on her... She was resisting it slightly, but not enough to be able to kill him. But he didn't have to know that. "So, I guess that means the tables have turned?" She leveled her rifle with his skull once again. "You can't kill me, but I can kill you any time I want."

"Not quite," CK said, now holding the woman's weapon. "So, you're really sure there's no way I can talk you out of those cloths?"

The soldier took a deep breath. _OK... New plan. RUN! _

"Well, Mr. 'Smacka', I guess I'm beat." She walked slowly over towards him, reaching for her blouse's top button. She allowed a sly smile to spread across her face as she walked. But, as she stared into the man's eyes, she noticed a small problem. Rather than the smug smile she was expecting, Johnson found that the corners of CK's mouth remained neutral and his right eyebrow was cocked upwards.

"Listen, kid, you're looking at the master here. You really think I'm gonna fall for that?"

Fortunately for her, she was as close as she needed to be. She fired a snap kick at CK. He dodged easily and started to laugh again. However, she had hit her intended target. Her rifle slipped out of CK's hands and flew out of the open window behind him, quickly followed by Johnson herself.

CK turned and looked down the side of the building. The sergeant was running down the wall towards her falling weapon. When she caught up with it, she snatched it out of the air and pushed off of the building. 20 feet below and in front of her was a high tension wire from a building that was still under construction. She wrapped her gun over this wire and slid across the wire over to the site, quickly disappearing into the unfinished structure. CK of course, missed all of this bad-assery due to focusing on the marine's ass. Once her gluteus maximus (very maximus...) was out of sight, CK regained some focus. "To do list,"he thought to himself, "1. Tap that ass. 2. Hit again. 3. Put it on her." He paused for a second to pick up the pistol which he had tossed aside during the encounter. "Oh yeah... I should probably get my powers back too._"_ He gazed back out the window in the direction of Jimmy's corpse and pondered the thought of stealing the powers from it. He squinted a little in an attempt to make out Jimmy's crumpled form...

But, the body was nowhere to be found.


End file.
